A Short Fifth Year Tale
by Quidditch
Summary: A small snatch of events in the fifth year of H/H/R...It may not be what you expect. And most likely, not what will happen in the books...but hey, there's nothing wrong with a little imagination...


Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in the common room, each lost in their own work.Their fifth year was like none before.With the uprising of You-Know-Who, there were so many more rules, and stricter teachers.No more leaving your common room after dinner.There weren't even Astronomy classes offered, because it was too dangerous.They had two double DADA classes a week, rather than just one.Dumbledore had lost his twinkle, Professor McGonagall was stricter, Snape was oddly quiet, and Hogwarts just wasn't the same.They all had known it the moment they'd stepped through Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, but for Harry's sake, never mentioned a thing.

Harry was a completely different story.He'd lost the color in his face, any conviction, and rarely showed up for classes.Teachers had him enough.They were each training him personally, anything they knew that might be able to save him.The question that the whole wizarding world wanted to know.Would he be able to do it again?Could the Boy Who Lived survive once more?There were many skeptics.

Harry shut his book with a thud and proceeded to gather his things.Hermione and Ron just watched him, unsure of what he was doing.He'd been rather testy lately, for lack of sleep.He noticed them, with their eyes on him.

"I'm going to bed.Bed.Sleep.Is that all right?" His sarcastic question required no answer, and he turned up towards the stairs.

"Goodnight Harry," Hermione called after him quietly.Slowly, he stopped and faced her with an odd relaxation across his face.

"Goodnight Hermione.Goodnight Ron."He turned on his heel and continued on his way. 

"Goodnight Harry," Hermione whispered, to no one but herself.She moved to sit next to Ron.

"Ron, what can we do?"

"About what?" he asked, not really paying attention.

"About Harry.About Dumbledore, and Voldermort, and everything.Ron, are you afraid of dying?"

"Hermione!What kind of question is that?"

"Ron, you know what's coming.You know that that's going to be a question we'll have to face."

"Hermione, all we know is that he's coming.That's it."

"But Ron, he's coming after Harry.Harry knows it, Dumbledore knows it, I know it, when will you figure it out?Ron, we'll have to stand by him, either that, or make the decision not to."

"Hermione where is this coming from?Why now?"

"I've been thinking about it since July, Ron.You can't deny that he's coming and he's coming for Harry."

"Hermione, we'll be fine.Harry will be fine.Everything's going to be ok."Tears had begun to stream down Hermione's face.

"You can't say that.You can't promise me anything.No one knows that it's going to be ok.Because it's not!"

"Hermione, don't cry."He reached up and brushed hair out of her eyes.She lowered her head in embarrassment."Yes," he whispered, "We know he's coming.And yes, we know what he's coming for.But how many people can say they've met You-Know-Who four times and survived every encounter?Only Harry.But there are two other people who come awfully close.You and I, Hermione.The three of us, we're unstoppable together."

"We are, aren't we?" she asked sheepishly, peering up at him.And whether they were both caught up in the moment or this was something that could've been read in the cosmos, we'll never know.But at that moment, Hermione and Ron were coming closer and closer together, and simultaneously, their eyes fluttered shut.Their lips met, barely touching.And then they kissed each other.To each it seemed as if fireworks should've been sent off, a horn should've blown, and the band should've played.

Ron pulled back from Hermione and watched as she slowly opened her eyes and a smile danced across her face.But it disappeared in an instant as they both heard a thud from up above.They turned to each other and as their eyes connected they were able to read each other's minds.It all happened in less than a second, and they bolted up the stairs towards the boys' dormitories.The door to the fifth year boys' was partially opened, and they could see a window open, the breeze ripping into the room.They grasped each other's hands and Ron gave a quick squeeze and ran to the window.What he expected still horrified him.No one can ever prepare themselves for what he saw.He turned to Hermione, and fought her from looking out.He pulled her to him as she was unable to support herself in her hysterics.They sat on the nearest bed, Harry's, and Ron caught site of parchment under his pillow.He gently pushed Hermione away and reached for it.

To My Friends, family, teachers, advisors, role models, and everyone;

I am leaving you all.We will come to meet again someday, but for now, my very existence is a threat to your own.It just isn't worth it, for any of us.I apologize for any hard feelings I've left you with and I apologize for doing this.I just think it'll be best for all, but keep in mind, I love you.

Dumbledore, you are a hero to me and many other students here.Your guidance has meant so much to me and I appreciate everything.

Hagrid.Keep going strong and always love the dragons.You've been a dear friend and you were my first wonderful glimpse into this wonderful world.Such a great introduction.

Hermione, Ron, thanks for always being there.You're friendship has meant more to me than you will ever know.It has kept me grounded and helped me to survive.My life has not been one full of easiness, but you made it all worthwhile. 

Ron- you were my first friend ever.In eleven years of life, you were the first.I'm sorry for any first timer mistakes I've made in my relationship with you, and it's been a long road that I'll never forget.Don't forget me, will you?

Hermione- a know-it-all.That greatest one to ever live.You are the smartest girl and you can do whatever you wish.You're strong-willed, stubborn, and sometimes a little pushy.And you are a wonderful best friend.

I love you all and am sorry to burden you in anyway.This just seemed like it was for the best.Goodnight everyone.

Harry

Ron and Hermione sat there, pouring over that letter for hours.The tears came and went and at random intervals, there were hugs of comfort.

"What do we do?" Hermione whispered.

"We go and see Dumbledore.And then we find the bastard that made him do that."So the two stood up as one, their hearts full of sorrow and revenge.Were they ever successful?Well that's a long story for another time and another place.Maybe someday I'll tell it.

A/N:Just some random babbling that can only be written when you come home early from school.Please review.And all those reading Of Darkness, chapter five has been posted with the new chaptering system, so it's under Of Darkness.Thanks!


End file.
